So we're not alone
by starlet magic
Summary: Starts off with Serena as a little girl. The world taken over by aliens. And people just trying to stay alive. How is Serena going to stay alive with everyone she loves died at such an early age? an Darien/Serena Romance ^-^
1. What are we to do?

Authors Notes: OK so this is my first attempt at a Sci-fi thing. Bare with me if it gets kinda weird. Please ^^ Also I don't own Sailor Moon for any other of the characters on the show. I'm just using them now cause I love the characters :) Enjoy the Fanfic!!   
  
*Fade in*  
"Have you ever wondered what would happen if all those Sci-fi movies came true? If we lost and there was no hero to safe us? That the hero never had a chance. If the whole world was changed in just one day. Nevermind a Judgment Day. We lost before we knew what was what. Sometimes knowing if there is life out there is a dangerous idea. "  
*Fade out*  
" SERE!! RUN!!!" a woman yells. Suddenly the door breaks down and several shadowy creatures come in and take the woman away.  
"Look around the child should be here as well. It couldn't have gone far." The creatures continued to search not knowing that the child they were looking for was under the floorboards. All the while the woman was yelling for her child to be safe and damning the creatures holding her.   
The leader of the pack yelled," Shut that woman up already. If she can't be any help in searching for the child kill her!" And that's just what they did. The child watched it all and saw how the blood dripped from the dashes across the woman's chest and seep through the floorboards around where she sat. The creatures ripped up the rest of the house till they gave up and went to the next house. The little girl stayed under the floorboards till it was night, and then she ventured forth to see her nanny laying dead on the floor. She remembered what her nanny always told her since the last attack and ran. She ran till her legs couldn't carry her anymore and then hid in an old cut down tree. She hid there all during the cold night and continued hiding.... Just as her nanny always told her. Just like how it always was since they came. The creatures from space that attacked, and limited the numbers of the whole human race. Knocking us out of the picture as though we were bugs. That we couldn't ever stand a change of hitting them, let alone betting them. And was insistent on doing so till every last one of us were dead. As though they were repulsed by us, .....or afraid.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Meeting new friends

Authors Notes: OK so this is my first attempt at a Sci-fi thing.   
Bare with me if it gets kinda weird. Please ^^ Also I don't own   
Sailor Moon for any other of the characters on the show. I'm just   
using them now cause I love the characters :) If you want   
to give flames, comments, etc.. Just e-mail me at   
SilverLight1678@aol.com or review! Enjoy the Fanfic!! Oh and if   
there are some spelling error's please excuse them  
I'm not very good in English class... ^_^;;  
  
  
So We're not alone  
Chapter 2 : Meeting new friends  
  
*Several years later*  
  
A girl was running threw the forest. Watching the shadows   
for monsters. Thinking she was safe for a little bit, she paused  
in a clearing. Suddenly, she heard a snap of a twig. She   
went into fighting mode. The creatures then came running out of the  
trees. There was no chance. There were about a dozen of them. All  
were surrounding her. She could tell she had no chance. They then  
attacked. They moved so fast she could not tell where they were.  
Then she fell, one of the monsters made contact. She felt a   
searing pain in her chest. They continued attacking till she passed  
out. They assumed she was dead, and left her there. Thinking  
that no one will come across her, if she did live, till it was  
to late.  
  
*Somewhere close by*  
  
"Dare, we have to get camp set up soon. The sun's going to  
rise" A man with red hair and green eyes said.  
"We'll camp at the next clearing Jack," replied Darien,  
he had black hair and blue eyes. I know you know this is..  
He had many scares on his face and hands as well. Do to the many   
battles he must have fought. sorry to all of those who are curing me  
for scaring his great face right now, it works in later...  
They kept on walking till they got to the clearing. There  
they saw a badly beaten up girl. They set up camp and took care of  
her.  
  
*later that night just after sun set*  
  
Darien tried waking up the girl. She was a lot better than before, but they had to move on. He didn't want to leave her  
asleep and unaware. Slowly she woke up. Then she jumped up startled  
and clutched her chest in pain.  
"Don't move to fast. You cracked some ribs." She looked at him  
then nodded. "So what's your name stranger?"  
She sat for a moment as, if thinking what her own name was.  
Then said "Sere, that's what the lady called me. Sere."  
"What lady was this?"  
" I don't know it was a long time ago. All I know is she took  
care of me, and died, and she used to call me Sere."  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Sere. My name's Darien." There  
was a ruffle at the tent and Jack came in.  
"We have to go now Dare. The girl awake?"  
"Yes,"  
"Good"  
"Wait!" She said, "Where are you going?" She was frantic. These  
people were the first she came across in a long time and they were  
leaving her.  
  
*to be continued*  
  
That a good place to end for now? ^-^ Sorry it took so long to get out.   
So comments? Flames? Or feedback? Please Review. It's discouraging to  
only have 2... PPPLLLEEEAASSSEE!!! Well, I'll stop now. Bub-bye!!  



	3. Keeping up

Authors Notes: Well I haven't worked on this story for a long time.  
Actually I haven't work on any for a long time... I've had such  
writers block and I've only recently recovered: P  
I'm sorry for it taking so long though and I'll try to make up for it  
by having this chapter longer then the rest ^-^ Well I hope you  
enjoy the fic :)  
  
Disclaimers: As always plain and simple I don't own Sailor Moon.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So We're Not Alone  
Chapter 3A: Keeping up  
  
Last time:  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Sere. My name's Darien." There  
was a ruffle at the tent and Jack came in.  
  
"We have to go now Dare. The girl awake?"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Good"  
  
"Wait!" She said, "Where are you going?" She was frantic. These  
people were the first she came across in a long time and they were  
leaving her.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jack and Darien turned around to see Sere trying to vain to sit up.  
" Please don't go! Your the only people I've seen in such a long time.  
Don't leave me now!" Sere had tears in her eyes by now, and looked   
begging like at them. Jack and Darien looked at each other almost as  
if they had a silent conversation till Jack sighed and turned toward  
Sere.  
" We don't like people trailing behind. You'll have to earn your keep  
if you stay along with us. We have enough trouble as it is without  
baby-sitting added on the list." Sere just nodded in agreement  
with a slight smile on her face.  
The travelers got everything packed up while Sere got dressed in her  
newly mended clothes. She wondered for a second on who patched  
her clothes up, but then brushed it off as one of the women that was   
probably with them. It wasn't till she walked out of the tent did she see   
otherwise. The group of travelers was not just a bunch of men and   
women as she assumed, but just a bunch of men. Not one female  
was present, and as all of them turned to look at her strangely she  
felt extremely uncomfortable.  
" Hey, we're going to be headed off now. You ready?" Sere turned to  
see Darien behind her carrying two backpacks and two sleeping bags.  
" I guess so. I have nothing else to do right?"  
" Good, we'll set off now. I'll carry your things till your able to do so."  
" My things?"  
" Yes, this backpack here is filled with supplies and a spare outfit, and  
of course this is your sleeping bag. I got it together for you. You really   
shouldn't be wondering about without food and water you know."  
" Yes your right. Thanks, for everything."  
" No problem." Jack then called for them to move out, and she was on  
her way to the most important journey of her life.  
  
***********************  
As they continued on their journey Sere tried her best in keeping up.  
She was assigned to clean camp and make sure she covered the  
trial once she was taught how. She then was assigned to help with the  
cooking. During her first couple of weeks Sere struggled and sometimes  
was unable to do everything she was supposed to, even though she tried.  
Though for some odd reason everything was done. This puzzled her for   
a long time. Though after a while she forgot all about it.   
It wasn't long before she was taken off the cooking duty. She was never  
able to master the art. Instead she was put on clothes duty. She had  
to clean and patch all the clothes that needed it. After a few lessons  
Sere was quite good at sewing. She actually came to like it very much.  
During their travels Sere came to recognize the places they passed.  
They were in the sector she came from. Funny if she never left she  
probably would have never meet them.... She'd be to afraid to even  
come out of her little hole in the ground....  
It was then Sere started to wonder, Where were they going? When  
were they going to get there? and Why were they taking such a risk  
to go there to begin with? They ARE going somewhere that much she was  
sure. She always saw Jack and Darien looking at some map all the time,  
so she was sure that there was a destination in mind. Just what?  
One day she went to Darien about this. Out of him and Jack she knew she  
could count on him to tell her. They had gotten so close during these times  
that it was almost as if they always knew each other. When she asked  
Darien had an almost uncertain look on him face. Then he told her.  
*flash back*  
"Dare were 'are' we going?"  
"Sere, we're trying to do what everyone else is, to get away. We've found a   
parchment from the olden days. We believe it will lead us to a safer land.  
It basically talks about freedom in a distant world. It mentions the aliens, and  
we believe that when we get there we will finally be free of them. We came  
from a village that was purged and now the only ones left came with us.  
We've lost so many on the way we dropped off the women and children in a  
safer area until we could see if it was true. We aren't certain because it was  
so old and faded and it was written in an ancient language that our town   
historian had to decipher."  
  
  
  
to be continued.................  
  
OK So I couldn't get myself to finish this chapter. I'll have part B out soon enough  
I have a full 3 day weekend from school so I'm sure I can fit in SOME time to  
work on it. Well, ttfn. Review review all I as for is some reviews :) 


End file.
